An artificially intelligent expert-system computer program may infer rules of behavior from data and logic stored in a knowledgebase that represents characteristics of real-world entities and activities. An expert system may use information and logic stored in a knowledge base to infer appropriate ways to interact with users, using human-like natural-language communications. But it is difficult to ensure that a knowledgebase accurately captures subtle nuances of, and relationships among, real-world entities and activities because methods of representing aspects of the real world may not be designed to be translated seamlessly into a format in which a knowledgebase may be designed.